


cafe zofia

by madamadas



Series: monthly fics [2019] [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, i love these bois so much i want them to make my drinks, the shipping is minor but it's there LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamadas/pseuds/madamadas
Summary: one of the finest places to have some coffee, pastries, and eye candy





	cafe zofia

You needed caffeine. Badly.

Normally, you can function in the morning without having to resort to consuming a cup or two of coffee, but today is not one of those days.

So, here you are, inside the closest cafe you stumbled upon on the way to where you need to go, browsing through the drinks menu quietly, finding yourself suddenly at a lost on what to get when the wonderful smell of the cafe hits you.

“Need any help?” Someone asks, and you snap your head to look at the cashier, who has a small smile on his face.

It only occurs to you how handsome the red-haired man is, especially with that smile on his face, and you find yourself feeling slightly conscious over his gaze—his attention. “O–Oh, sorry! I’m just...so many things to choose from, I feel like I can’t decide what to drink now.”

“How about a smoothie? Or a frappe? Can make those for you with ease.” You turn to look at the one who said that, who turns out to be a blue-haired man—a barista, and another handsome one at that—who leans against the counter as he grins at you.

“Oh, leave the customer be, Python!” Someone lightly smacks the guy, a green-haired barista who quickly returns to finishing an order he’s doing, and you find yourself in awe as he makes a 3d latte art of a cat peeking out from the rim of the cup. When he sees your awestruck expression, he smiles widely. “Like it?”

“Love it!” You can’t help but correct, turning to the red-haired cashier, reading his nametag quickly before smiling. “Um, Lukas? Can I get a latte with foam art like that?”

“Certainly.” He muses sweetly, quickly ringing up your order, to which you pay for just as fast before you quickly peek over the counter, excitedly watching the green-haired barista—a quick look on his tag reads ‘Forsyth’—as he makes your order with relish.

The entire process is breathtaking and before you know it, he’s placing your cup in a saucer and putting it in front of you, the surface of your drink containing two kitties with their paws out and they both have cute expressions on their faces.

You quickly take a picture of the cup, then find yourself grinning at him. “Thank you!”

He gives you a thumbs up. “You’re welcome, all in a day’s work!”

“Pfft, my drinks are still better.” The other barista—Python, Forsyth had mentioned earlier, and it’s also what says on his nametag—huffs playfully, and your fluster from much earlier comes back when he winks at you. “How about trying my specialties next time, hmm?”

Maybe it’s just his way of reining back customers for a return to the cafe, or maybe he really wants you to try the drinks he’s really good at making, but either way you nod shyly, a silent promise.

He smiles more softly, and unbeknownst to you, the other two also let out smiles of their own before they go back to work, Forsyth definitely happy to see you enjoy your drink as made obvious with how wider his smile is and how he starts humming, to Python’s exasperation.

 

“Oho, so you’re back! Ready to try lil ol’ Python’s drinks?”

“You bet!” You say with a grin as you wave at him from where he’s standing behind the counter, then at Lukas, manning the cashier as always who smiles fondly at you. “I’m here again.”

“So it seems, welcome back.” He states, looking over at his companion, who’s already preparing some things. “You know they haven’t ordered just yet, right?”

“I know, I know, but it’s not like they’re gonna order something that Forsyth makes, so it’s all good.” All of this is said with a shrug, to which Lukas could only sigh at, knowing it’s true anyway as he watches you look through their cold drinks menu.

“I’ll get the mocha one.” You decide, and Python claps his hand in glee at your choice.

“Right on, I’ll get it started for you.” Gods, this man really likes to wink at you.

Sheepishly laughing, you pay for your order and sit at a nearby table where you can see Python do his work, in awe at how concentrated he seems to be as he does so, every movement precise and rather graceful.

Even when you quickly wave at Forsyth, who came from the back, you find yourself quickly looking back to watch Python put some syrup in your cup.

.....

“Python, is that...usual procedure?” Lukas asks as he observes his coworker and friend make the drink. “And the stuff you added in the frappe, too. Not what you’re usually supposed to do.”

Python simply shrugs with a chuckle as he starts up the blender. “Just adding a little pizazz and flavour to make it the best mocha frappe they’ve ever tasted in their entire life, no biggie.”

While he still has his concerns about Python adding all these little touches, Lukas does have to admit that the barista at work is fascinating, given how the former is rarely this focused and concentrated about his job.

“Move it, you big lug.” He watches him shoo Forsyth away from the front of the mini refrigerator, quickly grabbing a bottle of whipped cream, putting it aside before he grabs the blender, pouring the drink onto the cup.

“Manners, geez!” Forsyth huffs, but Python simply shrugs him off as he puts some of the whipped cream on top, carefully putting some of the syrup over the cream, then finally finishing it off with some crushed chocolate cookie crumbles.

“Here ya go, a mocha frappe with just a few more touches to make it better than usual, enjoy.”

.....

You’re impressed at how pretty it looks, moreso with how good it tastes, with the mix of mocha and bits of cookies with every sip of it.

“Like it?” He asks, and you nod with a smile as you continue to drink it, even grabbing some of the whipped cream with the end of the straw and eating it, which makes him chuckle slightly. “Ain’t it better than Forsyth’s latte?”

“How are they even comparable?! And as if yours is better anyways!”

“Nuh-uh, mine’s clearly better.”

You quietly look over to Lukas, who simply looks exasperated and apologetic as the two of you watch them bicker and banter like kids, but you only laugh a little, finding it amusing and enjoyable to see them all interact more than anything as you enjoy your drink.

You have to hide your face when Python sees you enjoying their talk, flashing you a smile and a wink, and you find yourself slightly frustrated at how easily he got your heart racing, but also not coz...he’s a sweet guy.

They all are, honestly.

 

“So what’s your specialty, Lukas?”

First thing in your day, and you find yourself already at the cafe, leaning against the counter as you look over at the menu for your choice drink of the day.

“Pardon?” He seems a bit flustered at the question, but you don’t realize, simply smiling at him.

“Your specialty. Forsyth has his hot drinks, especially the amazing latte art, and Python has his cold drinks, so what do you like to make the most? What are you best at?”

Said baristas haven’t come in yet, so it’s only you and him in right now, so all your attention is on him, and his on yours.

“I...don’t necessarily have one. I’m usually making sure we have everything we need, simply preparing things for anyone I’m working with for the day, so they can focus on creating any orders while I make sure I get any customers’ orders.” He explains, and you nod at his explanation, but you’re curious now.

“So you don’t make any of the orders?” You ask, and he curtly shakes his head, a slight frown on his face.

“I can serve some things, of course, but...the kind Python and Forsyth do? Well—”

“He can’t, our ginger stud here sucks at making those.” Someone interrupts.

Neither of you heard the door open, but you find yourself waving hello to two familiar baristas as they come in, and they both greet you with smiles as they get rid of their jackets while making their way to the back of the counter.

“He’s not good at making them?” You can’t help but inquire, and Python snickers.

“Yep, absolutely awful, for everything he’s good at, he’s bad at drinks. Heck, it’s a miracle he knows how to set up the machines now.” He tells you, grinning at Lukas, who doesn’t even look that bothered by the teasing.

“It’s true. I was awful at this.”

“But look! He’s come so far!” Forsyth states cheerily, slapping Lukas’ back firmly yet not enough to hurt, as a way to reassure him. “Lukas may not be able to make them, but people aren’t perfect, so—”

“I think some people ought to start getting ready for the day.” He muses with a smile, and even you can tell it’s there’s a bit of a pout to it, to which Python and Forsyth simply laugh at.

“Aye, aye, captain.” “As you say!”

As they get themselves set up with their uniforms, you grab onto Lukas’ hand and squeeze it for a moment, smiling at him when he looks at you. “Don’t sweat it, I bet your coffee’s good, so can I have a cup?”

“...well the beans make the coffee, but I appreciate your concern.” He murmurs with a smile, and you find your heart beating faster at how soft and sweet it is now that he’s directing it towards you.

The cafe is definitely starting to grow on you, just like how its baristas (and cashier) are growing in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a fic for the rgb bois after i got back into fe hell, and a friend helpfully smacked me with coffee shop au for deliverance bois (which, luckily, coffee shop au is one of the planned aus for the series xD), so this was fun, but most likely might have errors since a bit of a rush LOL
> 
> also if anyone's wondering, the drink i described for python's is starbucks' mocha cookie crumble frappuccino, just without the whipped cream at the bottom; been obsessed with it since i can't order triple mocha frappes rn LMAO anyways hope y'all enjoy uwu


End file.
